Stoneclan
by Plumwizard
Summary: a small clan of OC's i made... if you want your character put in just PM me Thanks!
1. Intro

ok so this is my first FANFIC woohoo!

* * *

Stoneclan

Leader: Littlestar- small pale golden she-cat with yellow eyes  
Deputy: Rocktalon- dull gray tom with striking amber eyes  
Apprentice: Ashpaw  
MedicineCat: Raccoonpelt- a she cat with blue eyes resembling a raccoon  
Apprentice: Featherfall

Warriors:  
Deertail- a light brown she-cat with white spots  
Icywind- a pale gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes  
Apprentice: Sootpaw  
Winterbreeze- white she-cat with silver streaks and blue eyes  
Lightningstike- dark gray she-cat with a golden streak above her eye and grey eyes  
Apprentice: Cinderpaw  
Thunderpounce- light gray tom with white splotches resembling clouds and has yellow eyes  
Apprentice: Emberpaw  
Stonesong- pale gray tom with grey eyes  
Apprentice: Otterpaw  
Stormcloud- gray tom with white chest and paws with blue eyes  
Pantherclaw- black tom with brown stripes and amber eyes  
Starlingsong-Tortiseshell with white patches she-cat with green eyes  
Hazelclaw- a calico she-cat with exotic green eyes  
Apprentice: Coalpaw  
Tigerstripe- a ginger tom with black stripes and green eyes  
Apprentice: Riverpaw  
Heavypelt- a grey and white tom with icy blue eyes  
Amberleaf- light brown tabby she-cat with darker stripes, white paws and chest and amber eyes  
Apprentice: Shadowpaw  
Bluefire- a ginger and white tom with blue eyes  
Mockingjay- once a kitty pet, grey she-cat with blue eyes and white chest and forepaws while her hind paws are dark grey

APPRENTICES:  
Featherfall- a silver and white she-cat with yellow eyes  
Ashpaw- dark gray tom with lighter spots and blue eyes  
Sootpaw- dark grey tom with black paws and tail tip with yellow eyes  
Cinderpaw- light grey she-cat with blue eyes  
Emberpaw- light ginger she cat with amber eyes  
Coalpaw- black tom with amber eyes  
Otterpaw- brown she-cat with amber eyes  
Riverpaw- light grey with black stripes she-cat with yellow eyes  
Shadowpaw- black tom with white chest and paws with green eyes

QUEENS:  
Moonlight- grey she-cat with a blue eye and an amber eye, Expecting Stormcloud's kits  
Opalmoon- light grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes mother of Stonesong's kits, Snowkit (white tom) and Sunkit (golden tabby she-cat)

ELDERS:  
Tinytail- white she-cat  
Kael- once a loner, now is the oldest cat in Stoneclan, Black tom with orange eyes  
Toriah- Once a loner, orange she-cat with yellow eyes


	2. Prolouge

Prolouge! hehehe cliffhangers all over... please read & review!

* * *

PROLOUGE

All was silent except the sound of paw steps, three sets. "Toriah, how's Nikita?" a black tom asked an orange she-cat, who was helping along a small, spindly black she-cat. "Not much time until she gives birth Kael." Toriah mewed sadly. "Wait Toriah, I think I see a rabbit hole she can give birth in!" the black tom, Kael, mewed loudly. "Really? What luck!" Toriah exclaimed. The trio climbed into the old rabbit hole. "I will go collect some moss." Kael mewed. "alright, just hurry, it wont be long till she gives birth!" Toriah mewed. " Don't worry my sweet" Kael mewed to Toriah. Kael dashed off into the woods looking for moss. AHA I found some moss, I hope Nikita will like it. Kael thought while gathering the moss. After he gathered the moss he ran like lightning back to the hole. "Toriah?" Kael mewed cautiously.  
"I'm here." A mew sounded from the back of the hole. "has she given birth yet?" Kael asked eagerly. Toriah just laughed. " silly mouse brained Kael, of course your sister hasn't given birth." Kael just breathed a sigh of relief. "Toriah help me would you, spread the moss out for Nikita?" Kael Asked " of course." She answered. After the two spread out the moss, Nikita shrieked in pain, Toriah realized she was giving birth. "Kael, get some moss soaked in water!" Toriah ordered. Kael dashed off without a word. Toriah focused on Nikita. " Nikita, it will hurt, just push when the kits feel ready." Nikita just nodded, the whites of her eyes showing up vibrantly against her green iris. Nikita's belly spasmed. Just then Kael came back and gave Nikita the moss, she lapped at it roughly. "Thank you Kael" Nikita said hoarsely. Her body was shook by a spasm as a wet bundle slid out. Quickly Toriah nipped the sac and licked the kit's fur the wrong way to start its breathing. The kit gasped. Toriah pushed it over to its mother to start suckling. Nikita shook again while another sac slid out. "Kael nip the sac and lick the kit's fur the wrong way" Toriah instructed the horrified Kael. He nodded and went to work. Nikita's body shook once more, another sac came out. Toriah licked it vigoursly. The kit started mewling, Toriah pushed it to its mother, it started suckling. All three kits were suckling; Toriah told Nikita that she had a tom and two she-cats. The tom was black with amber eyes. he looked just like Kael. The she-cats were a calico and a tabby. Nikita stared proudly at her kits " I wish Julius could see them" she mewed sadly. Julius was Nikita's mate, but the two-legs took him away. "I will name the tom Joju, the calico Eminala, and the tabby Anarinita."


	3. Chapter 1

first chappie! i would like to thank Gingerstar14 and Bramblestripe16 for my insperation... and Amberleaf le haunt i did not steal you "Ambeleaf" character i thought her up! then i found she is in yellowfangs secret... :(

* * *

CHAPTER 1

It was all a usual day at the Stoneclan camp. Rocktalon, giving orders, with Ashpaw, loyally by his side. Raccoonpelt fretting over Moonlight the heavily pregnant queen whom was close to giving birth. The elders, Tinytail, Kael and Toriah chatting outside to Snowkit and Sunkit about the twoleg-place. "Amberleaf, take Icywind, Shadowpaw, Deertail, Bluefire, Mockingjay, Starlingsong, Tigerstripe and Riverpaw to patrol the Shadeclan border" Rocktalon Addressed Amberleaf. " yes Rocktalon." By the time Amberleaf was at the tunnel out of camp, her patrol was waiting. When she walked over, Tigerstripe ducked his head. I wonder why he never wants to make eye contact with me? I will ask Hazelclaw later. She thought quizzically. " lets go" She mewed quickly. The patrol walked quietly towards the border. At the border, Amberleaf asked the apprentices, if they could tell that Shadeclan had renewed their scent markers. Shadowpaw blurted out "they did Amberleaf" "good job Shadowpaw!" Amberleaf praised her apprentice. Tigerstripe stood up and walked to Amberleaf, keeping his head down. " Um, Amberleaf, Can we split up to cover a better distance?" Amberleaf nodded. The group split into two. Amberleaf with Tigerstripe,Shadowpaw,Riverpaw while Icywind led Deertail, Bluefire, Mockingjay and Starlingsong. The groups split up, Icywind's going north while Amberleaf's went South. " Hey Amberleaf, come see this" Riverpaw called quietly. "On my way!" Amberleaf mewed back. Amberleaf ran over to Riverpaw to see what she found. in front of them was a cat. A black tom with orange/amber eyes. The loner was stalking a pounced and deliverd the killing blow. the loner picked up the bird and carried it into an old rabbit warren a little ways down the border. the patrol followed. the black tom met up with two she-cats one tabby and one calico. "Anna, Emmi, i caught a Robin, your favorite." the tom said proudly. "oh Joju, Its so fat and juicy looking!" the tabby exclaimed. "Is mum here?' the tom asked."yes she is, but she is resting." the calico stopped Joju from entering the warren. "should we bring them back to camp?" Riverpaw asked. "yes we will..." Amberleaf replied.


	4. Chapter 2

**Plumwizard here! chapter two! and i left you on a cliffhanger!**

* * *

Amberleaf, Shadowpaw,Tigerstripe and Riverpaw stepped out into the clearing. Joju hissed and lunged at Amberleaf. Tigerstripe jumped infront of her and took the impact. Riverpaw was tackling the tabby while Shadowpaw was nimbly nipping the calico's hind legs. "stop this!" a raspy voice sounded from the entrance of the warren. evryone stopped, and looked at the cat standing at the entrance of the warren. it was a black she-cat who was spindly, and gray flecked her muzzle. Her green eyes shined in the morning light. "Nikita we are sorry" the calico said sadly. "I expect so Eminala" Nikita mewed sternly. Eminala hung her head. "Strangers why are you here and why have you attacked my children?" Nikita asked solemnly, but her eyes gave off no emotion at all. "We wish to take you to our camp" Shadowpaw mewed respectfully. "Fine take us, it will probably be better than living here" Nikita mewed. so the group met Icywind's half of the patrol and headed back to patol and loners enterd the camp. Toriah, who was sunning on some stone, pricked her ears and sat up. her eyes flew open in shock." Nikita is that you?" she asked in shock. "yes it is" Nikita answered."is Kael here? there are three people he needs to meet." She asked. Toriah jumped up and ran to the elders den. Toriah was followed by Kael. Kael saw nikita and ran to her. " oh Nikita, oh how i have missed you!" Kael mewed sadly. "come see your nieces and nephew" Nikita said stared at his sisters kits with awe. " they are beauitful Nikita" he mewed still in shock. while the family reuiniun was happening, Tigerstripe had walked over next to Amberleaf."Amberleaf?" he asked cautiously."Yes" she replied. " will... will you... will you be my?" he stuttered. :Yes, go on" she mewed calmly. "will you be my mate?" he asked shyly. Amberleaf gasped in suprise.


End file.
